marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
CIA
The Central Intelligence Agency is a major United States intelligence service specializing in foreign operations. History Nick Fury joined the ranks of the agency and, during the Cold War, he was sent on a mission in Budapest. When he discovered that Agent Escobar is a traitor, Fury's Russian friend Verliecki left a fake CIA identification card with Fury's name and Escobar's image near the unconscious Escobar for the Soviet police to find.Nick Fury: Spies Like Us ' personal CIA file history]] In 1992, CIA recruited William J. Rawlins III, former member of Rawlins Logistics Corp as a field operative where he swiftly moved through the ranks as the CIA Chief Special Agent. In 2001 - 2004 he supervised CIA missions in Afghanistan, Iraq and Uruguay.The Punisher: 1.08: Cold Steel The CIA was one of the agencies that approached Stark Industries, following Tony Stark's capture by, and escape from, the Ten Rings.Iron Man While Espinoza's men were beating up Bruce Banner, Espinoza himself accused Bruce Banner of being a spy, naming the CIA as one of the potential agencies that send him into the jungle.The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture Later, while working at the Pingo Doce Bottling Plant, some of Banner's blood dripped from his injured finger and into a bottle, giving his location away to Lieutenant general Thaddeus Ross of the US Army, who requested that the CIA monitor the building.The Incredible Hulk Operation Cerberus speaks to Cerberus Squad]] With Major Ray Schoonover's help William Rawlins began Operation Cerberus, covert military operation aimed at eliminating terrorists funded by heroin sales adn unsanctioned by United States Congress. After end of Operation, Rawlins returned to United States and was promoted to Director of Covert Operations.The Punisher: 1.03: Kandahar The CIA was one of the agencies that had intel on the "Mandarin bombings".Iron Man 3 Sharon Carter's Recruitment is recruited by the CIA]] S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Sharon Carter was recruited by the CIA, following the exposure of that organization's infiltration by HYDRA.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Hacked by Skye After Skye hacked the NSA satellites for video on the release of the prisoners from the Fridge, Agent Grant Ward killed Agent Eric Koenig and stopped the feed to conceal his involvement. When Skye returned and asked about Koening's location, Ward told her that he was sending the info to the CIA, NATO and Interpol. Jemma Simmons pretended to be from the CIA when she approached Audrey NathanAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness after S.H.I.E.L.D. was labelled a terrorist organization.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence Questioning Maria Hill When Maria Hill was leaving a Senate hearing and discussing her feeling about it to Pepper Potts, Hill described how she would rather deal with the CIA than with Congress.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal Rosalind Price's Past Rosalind Price was a member of the CIA using an alias before becoming the leader of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.01: Laws of Nature Dealing with Avengers stands beside Everett Ross]] The CIA stationed agents Sharon Carter and Everett Ross in the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre in Berlin.Captain America: Civil War Trapping Ulysses Klaue The CIA sent Everett Ross and team of operatives to Busan, South Korea in order to catch Ulysses Klaue. Under cover as a buyer who wanted a Vibranium weapon from Klaue, Ross waited for him in a casino. The plan went wrong as Klaue and his men fought Black Panther, Nakia and Okoye from Wakanda, who wanted Klaue as well. After a car chase the CIA got Klaue. Ross questioned Klaue in a CIA South Korean Facility, but he was freed by Erik Killmonger.Black Panther Deputy Director's Offer In the CIA Headquarters in Virginia, Rawlins gave a speech to the newest recruits of the organisation in which he noted that the people born within the United States of America were a fortunate people as they got to wake up in warm beds and live their lives peacefully. Rawlins claimed that they as a nation had earned that peaceful life, telling the recruits that their job within the CIA was to identify and contain any dangers coming to the United States, promising that the life would not be easy. Rawlins then introduced himself and welcomed all of the recruits into the CIA. speaks with his new recruits]] For long service to the CIA, Rawlins was presented with a medal, given to him by Deputy Director Marion James. She commended him for outstanding service in the field while sustaining a serious personal injury. James reminded Rawlins that he did not get to keep the medal due to the secrecy of their organisation but he could have their admiration. Rawlins visited James in her office and he noted that he had heard a rumour that she would soon be leaving her current position to become Director of the CIA, as the previous director was now heading for a career in the United States Congress. Rawlins noted it was about time she had the job offer before James invited Rawlins to come on board as her new deputy director when she took the job.The Punisher: 1.05: Gunner Puniher Marion James came to New York City where they went to deal with the New York City Police Department's Commissioner's son who had turned out to be a skilled hacker who would be recruited into the CIA in exchange for not going to prison. She met Rawlins and he said to James that Frank Castle had become a problem for organization, noting that Castle had information that could cause harm to the CIA if it was to be revealed. Rawlins explained that his career had been built by Operation Cerberus, brushing his methods off as unorthodox, claiming that he had done what he felt was right for the United States and now Castle was ready to expose his illegal undertakings. Rawlins noted that he need access to CIA electronic surveillance apparatus in New York in help them find Castle. Rawlins was accused of trying to get James to sanction a man's murder, to which Rawlins argued that Castle was a terrorist, until James finally reluctantly agreed to assist Rawlins' mission.The Punisher: 1.11: Danger Close Homeland Interview Later, James contacted by Operations Director of Homeland Security and her friend Rafael Hernandez who asked her to come to the Homeland Security Headquarters where she was introduced to the Special Agent In Charge Dinah Madani. Hernandez informed James that Homeland Security had evidence that one of her agents was running an illegal assassination program funded by heroin sales in Kandahar, with Madani noting that Ahmad Zubair was assassinated when he had discovered the truth about the operation. Hernandez confirmed to James that William Rawlins was the agent they suspected to be running the operation, to which James denied all knowledge of his illegal actions, noting that Homeland Security did not have jurisdiction over CIA agents' conduct on foreign soil. Hernandez informed her that several Homeland agents had been killed while investigating this case. James noted that this scandal had to the potential to put the United States' foreign policy back by ten years at least. Madani insulted the CIA before James insisted that she deserved more respect before storming out of the room to answer a phonecall by United Nations, enraged by Madani's insults against the CIA. End of Buisness While Billy Russo organized attack on the Punisher Rawlins set up another meeting with James. James informed him that Homeland Security knew his name and about Operation Cerberus, with James furiously reminding Rawlins that this was not how they do business. speaks with William Rawlins]] Rawlins claimed that he was not to blame and then instead suggested that they pin everything on Russo, noting that it was now known that the Cerberus Squad were selling heroin out of Kandahar which they could blame on Russo, taking the blame off agency. Rawlins concluded that if they blame Russo and kill Frank Castle then all of their problems disappear and the CIA would come out clean, with James demanding that Rawlins consider his actions, although Rawlins insisted that he was merely making difficult choices for the good of the CIA. Rawlins demanded some loyalty from James, insisting that if she had then decided to hand him over to Homeland Security then her own career would be in ruins and it would damage the United States of America's position within the world, arguing that Ahmad Zubair and Castle were not worth the damage. James agreed to burn Russo but still insisted that Rawlins would have no place within the CIA once this was done as James insisted if he did not retire she would burn him too. Aftermath Upon hearing that William Rawlins had been killed by the Punisher while trying to torture him to death, James went to Micro's Hideout to examine the aftermath herself, finding multiple corpses and the aftermath of a violent shootout. James noted that while Russo was on the run she needed to know why Madani had seemingly vanished along with Castle in the aftermath of Rawlins' violent murder, although Hernandez claimed that they did not know for sure that this was the actually case, which James struggled to believe due to Madani's attitude towards Castle. James and Hernandez confronted Madani in Homeland Security Headquarters over letting Castle go free, although she insisted that it was only through Castle and Micro, two men they had tried to paint as criminals and terrorists. Madani turned the tables on James by reminding her that the CIA had awarded Rawlins who had created death squad funded by heroin which the agency had tried to keep quiet, to which James had no reply.The Punisher: 1.13: Memento Mori Castle's Freedom Eventually James and Hernandez met with Madani and Castle in the hosptial after violent showdown and arrest of Billy Russo. James informed Castle that the CIA had redirected the narrative of recent events to ensure that Russo and Lewis Wilson were the only suspects and his DNA had been wiped from the system, allowing him to begin a new life without fear of being hunted. Members Facilities *CIA Headquarters *Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Building *CIA Safe House *CIA South Korean Facility Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Nick Fury spent several decades as a member of the CIA before he joined S.H.I.E.L.D., John Garrett was also a CIA operative, and Alphonso Mackenzie was a CIA liasion to S.H.I.E.L.D. before he joined the latter agency. *In the promotional S.H.I.E.L.D. files for The Avengers, it is said that Phil Coulson worked for the CIA before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. However, that information contradicts the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode Turn, Turn, Turn where Coulson says that he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. right after high school. References External Links * Category:Organizations Category:CIA Category:United States Government Agencies